The Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds
by Tasogare Angelus
Summary: I rewrote this fic. it starts out with Tama-shii going to see a spirit about a prophecy. Then it has my characters past and how they met one another. R for MAJOR violence and language. And a LOT of blood and gore.


I do not own Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Eggman, Amy Rose, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, and Knuckles, or the Chaos Emeralds and places. They are copyrighted to Sonic Team. I do own Aero, Scythe, Taboo, Delta, Tama-shii, Honoo, Tsunami, Leo, Opera, Yuki, and Zephyrus. Also the gold, silver, black, and bronze Chaos Emeralds  
  
My friend owns Xellis.  
  
I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters; I am doing this for my own amusement. Have fun and enjoy!  
  
A: Finally, I NEED to fix this fic. Delta: I'm glad you will also. Honoo: At least you'll make it interesting.  
A: Yup! ^-^  
  
Prologue  
  
The spirits are calling me . . .  
  
They have been for a long time . . . since I was a girl.  
I am Tama-shii; I am what most would call a Shaman, but my clan was called Koorei Obake "Spiritualism Phantoms". We communicated with the spirits and our dead, we used scroll magic and tattoons, and we were immortal beings, thus being known as Phantoms.  
  
Even being immortals we still can be killed, and that's what has happened, my clan were killed, by those who felt threaten by our immense powers.  
  
I am the sole survivor.  
  
The spirits beacons me . . .  
  
I can not ignore their voices. I go to them.  
  
It's a long journey and a dangerous one. I reach the valley where my people used to live. It's unlivable now; it's completely covered by plants. I headed towards the temple in the center of the valley.  
  
I walk through the many mazes in this huge temple, 'til I reached the middle with it's hieroglyphics on the walls.  
  
There were 11 pillars and on each one of them was an Emerald of different colors. I have never seen anything like these; no one was permitted into the temple but the Elder.  
  
The 11 Emeralds glowed, and I saw there many colors, blue, red, white, yellow, purple, green, light blue and the last four intrigued me I have never seen a gold, silver, black, or bronze Emeralds before.  
I head for the closest wall and ran my hand over the markings, it spoke of some prophecy.  
  
"In the near future, disaster will strike the world . . . a Hero will be chosen to defend it . . . but he will fail . . . but help will come in the form of an Emerald . . . seven will help the Hero . . . but eleven will be more powerful . . . eleven guardians will protect the power . . . together they can help the Hero to protect the universe . . . or destroy it if fallen into the wrong hands . . ." I read and turned back to the Emeralds "They have that much powers to do that?" I wondered.  
  
"That is correct . . ." a spirit replied  
  
"Are you the one that called me?" I questioned  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"What do these11 children and I have to do with the prophecy?" I asked.  
  
"They have special powers they don't know about . . . they are the guardians for these Emeralds. You will come across them, take them in, train them, and give them their chosen Emeralds." The spirit explained.  
  
I stared at one Chaos Emerald then another "How would I know which to give to them?" I asked.  
  
"One has control over water . . ." the blue Chaos Emerald began to glow.  
  
A young cat head broke through the surface, taking a deep breath, she wiped her bang out of her face and looked around, a dolphin jumped over her head and she dove after him.  
  
"One has control over fire . . ." the red Emerald began to glow.  
  
One small red hedgehog was bouncing a ball, when it bounced away from him, he cried out and ran after it, the ball rolled and bumped into another little hedgehog's leg, the hedgehog bent down and picked up the ball. The red hedgehog stopped and smiled at him.  
  
"One has control over lightning . . . but she is yet to be born. One has control over ice . . ." the white and yellow Emeralds began to glow.  
  
An Artic fox looked out at the harsh snowstorm blowing outside and he turned back to his pregnant wife.  
"One has control over wind . . ." the green Emerald began to glow.  
  
A young chameleon stared down at his mother's grave, his hands were covered in dirt, evidence that he dug his mother's grave with them. He sniffled and wiped at his face, when the wind picked up and blew by him taking some leaves, he turned around and watched as the wind took the leaves away.  
  
"One has control over the dead . . ." the purple Emerald began to glow.  
  
A young wolf sat against a wall staring at the dead body next to him, everywhere you looked, death had came and claim everyone but this child. The wolf sighed and watched the dead rise.  
  
"One will have the powers to heal . . ." the light blue Emerald began to glow.  
  
A young rabbit stared up at the sky from a Church door. She would have stayed there staring dazed, when a nun called her and she went back in.  
  
"One has control over all the elements . . ." the gold Emerald began to glow  
  
The older white hedgehog was staring off in space when a ball rolled into his leg; he looked down and picked it up just as a younger hedgehog ran up to him, smiling.  
  
"One has control over the dark . . ." the black Emerald began to glow  
  
A black cat ran from an older echidna, she loved playing games with him.  
  
"One has control over time and space . . ." the bronze Emerald began to glow.  
  
A human girl with cat ears and tail huddled in the corner of her small room, with her bangs hanging in front of her eyes, waiting as time went by.  
  
"And one has the powers of psychic . . ." and the silver Emerald began to glow.  
  
A young demon stared at the hunters before her, her yellow orange scanned them, they attacked her, and she swept her hand to the side. The hunters died and the demon began laughing maniacally.  
  
"How will I find them?" I asked.  
  
"They will come to you." The spirit concluded.  
  
I reached up to take one of the Chaos Emeralds, when they began to glow again, headed into the air, and headed in different directions.  
"What? Why did they leave?" I wondered.  
  
"The guardians must find them."  
  
I left the temple, and reached the top of the mountain. I watched as the sun set "When will they come?" I asked and disappeared.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
A: Well, that was a lot better than before. Delta: Yes it was.  
A: Now I'm determining if the next chapter talks about their past . . . Delta: Maybe . . . at least the readers will understand about us.  
A: I guess I'll let them decide in their reviews. Any flames would be replied back in a cruel AND unfriendly manner by Honoo . . . or me . . .  
Honoo: MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Delta: We're doomed. . . 


End file.
